Sandbox/Vespians/VI
The Vespians are a near-human species native to the planet of Vespia. Etymology Biology and appearance Physiology The Vespians are a humanoid species physiologically similar to anatomically modern humans. Vespians have dark brown skin and jet black hair, which tends to grow straight and glossy for females and coarse and curly for males. The entirety of the Vespians sclera is black, with their iris being of a deep bioluminescent crimson color which tends to give the Vespians a terrifying presence at night. Their irises are completely hollow, giving the appearance of glowing red rings within their sclera. Vespians as a species are nocturnal, and conduct the majority of their activities at night. Naturally, they possess superb night-vision to operate effectively in the dark, with the differences between day and night being completely irrelevant to the species. Vespians typically stand between 167.6 cm (5'6") and 177.8 cm (5'10") on average, and weight about 56.6 kilograms (124 lbs) to 69.4 kilograms (154 lbs), and all are typically lean and well-built, with females possessing generally shapely bodies, while men are muscular though not heavily-built. Females possess a prehensile tail which at the base is the same skin color as their bodies, but blackens entirely as it descends to the tip of the tail. The blood of the Vespians is dark red in color, with a much deeper hue than that found in the blood of humans. The Vespian skeletal system is entirely different from humans with a superior molecular system, which is structurally similar to a honeycomb, providing superior strength and durability for the bones in a Vespian individual. They are very resistant to shattering, and provide a level of physical protection from heavy blows not present within humans. Vespian teeth are generally more or less similar to that of humans as well, though their canines are much longer and retractable as needed, extending into fangs whenever the Vespian pleases. The Vespians are extremely robust, able to survive wounding fatal in most other species, with many superstitious groups and individuals erroneously believing the Vespians to be immortal. As their bodies possess remarkable cellular regeneration abilities, wounds often appear to disappear before one's eyes, and Vespians can even lose entire limbs and their head as well, without losing the ability to control their bodies. However, the destruction of the Vespians circulatory system or the removal of their blood which carries the regenerative cells responsible for their physical recovery, will lead to their deaths. Studies of the Vespians skeletal have shown that bony protrusions which could only possibly grown into horns, are present on the skulls of the Vespians. Vespians are no longer able to naturally grow these horns, but through modern calcium stimulating technologies produced by the Vespians, members of their species are able to trigger the growth of horns naturally once again. Vespians all possess claws which are about an inch long per finger, and are virtually unbreakable. These claws are capable of cutting through most organic and inorganic materials with ease, with the sharpest parts of the claws on a molecular level, having been shown to destabilize the structural bonds of an object, making cutting through them easier for a Vespian. The claws are glossy and self-sharpening, and completely black from base to tip. Vespians possess a high level of neoteny which causes the species to appear younger and most youthful than individuals of the same age in other species. Reproduction Psychology The Vespians are a unique specimen of psychological study and development, though not for reasons that one would be likely to praise. The Vespians are an exceedingly cruel and inhumane species, lacking most if not all of the inhibitions that humans possess. Whereas a human would most likely conceal their thoughts and desires, revealing them when and where they are permissible, the Vespians act in a completely imprudent and thoughtless manner, expressing disturbing views at the most inappropriate times and places. Vespians as a whole are remorseless, lacking what most would consider a moral compass, and regard the norms and conventions that others possess as laughable and without any merit. Indeed, the Vespians can rightfully be described as evil and malevolent, and their thoughts as incredibly disturbing on all levels. What deeply concerns most people about the species, is that the Vespians proudly acknowledge the fact that they are without a doubt evil and completely unrepentant about it. Because of their significant physical and technological advantage over humans, the Vespians believe that they do not need to conform to the morals of humanity, and can get away with whatever it is that they please. The ruthless and bloodthirsty nature of Vespians has served as a pungent reason for others to avoid them at all costs. As a species, the Vespians take exceptional delight to the pain and suffering of others, and can best be described as sadomasochists, seeking to inflict pain upon themselves physically, and upon others either physically, mentally, or emotionally. The Vespians possess the ability to empathize with others, however, this is problematic given that while the can cognitively empathize with others, meaning that while they can understand with the pain in other individuals and take pleasure from, they lack the ability to actually grasp and be affected by the feelings another is going through. Likewise, the Vespians lack compassion, as they simply do not care about the suffering of other people, and seek to maximize the amount of suffering others endure to gain the psychologically "rush" that feeds their emotions. Vespian emotions when compared to humans are greatly magnified in their expression, with the average Vespian coming off as childlike and irresponsible in their behavior, causing more harm than good through their actions. As a whole, the Vespians simply lack the mental fortitude to behave as mature individuals, bar some outlying example throughout their history. Most Vespians display a callous disregard toward the lives of other individuals, and will act on their own accord in line with what they believe is in their best interests. Paradoxically enough, however, the Vespians are respectful of differing points of views and belief systems, proclaiming that while they do not like what someone else has to say or what they believe in, they acknowledge that they have no right to impose upon others their own ideologies. The Vespians behave in a very polite many even though in the long-run, their actions will only result in harm coming to others. Vespians behave in a manner that will get them close to people, and ingratiate themselves with someone, at which point they will begin to break them down to feed off of their pain, leading the Vespians being described as "emotional vampires". The saintly behavior of the Vespians and the negative effects that come soon after, have led to many believing that the Vespians suffer from a form of borderline personality disorder, though they lack many of the self-harming effects that are linked with the fear of abandonment. Rather, Vespians appear to engage in the act of self-harm as a form of recreation and a coping mechanism when under a great deal of stress. History Origins Society and culture Religion Family and marriage Morals and taboos Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright